Pokemon UBF: The Iron Island Escapade
by mario72486
Summary: Third piece involving the character I created for the Pokemon Ultimate Battle Frontier. This time around, Leo and Pek are caught up in a pair of situations - trying to figure out what's wrong with Leo's Steelix, and battling their way out of the clutches of a mysterious organization...


After an extended period of on-and-off writing and procrastination, this piece is finally complete. This is the second collaboration between myself and the Deviantart user Oviot, so be sure to check out her page when you have the opportunity: ( oviot. deviantart )

Without further ado, let's get on with it...

* * *

**The Iron Island Escapade**

* * *

Iron Island

Decades ago, it was home to a mining company that harvested the valuable ore buried within the cavernous and treacherous depths. This boom led to a community springing up, and it became a major trading hub for the northwestern part of Sinnoh. However, once the ore reserves were used up, the company moved on, abandoning its factory and leaving hundreds out of work. Trade continued, and the community was able to press on, but it was never really able to return to the level of prosperity found during its heyday.

The abandoned mining fields were now home to dozens of species of Pokémon, particularly those of the Ground and Steel types. The major ores might have been sucked dry, but the island still had more than enough nutrient-rich minerals to sustain a healthy population. Trainers would also frequent this part of the region, both for completing their Pokédexes and for strengthening their teams for future battles.

Peknia Tayka arrived here with something else in mind; or more specifically, someone. The year before, during the Pokémon Ultimate Battle Frontier competition, she had come to the aid of a trainer by the name of Leo Vertua. Pek - as she was called by her friends and family – was able to complete the challenge, but due to circumstances beyond their control, Leo was not. Even so, the two had remained in close contact after the event was over.

And she was quite surprised when, after hearing she was taking a break in Canalave City, Leo asked her to meet him on Iron Island. He didn't go into a lot of detail, but did mention something about having problems with a traveling companion, referring to them as 'her.' Pek would have simply tried to give advice over the phone, but he insisted on the meeting.

While Pek would have liked to consider this reunion nice, the way Leo spoke made it sound like he had found someone...of emotional importance. She couldn't explain it, but for some reason she felt a little down as a result.

Her Vaporeon, Vemma, could sense the uneasiness as they walked down a trail leading into one of the island's many valleys. He rubbed against her leg as if to console her.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright," she said. "This shouldn't take too long..."

Looking down the path she could see a trainer working with two of his Pokémon. The first she easily recognized as a Gengar. It couldn't be anyone but Phantasm, Leo's cowardly Special Sweeper. He was currently hurling Shadow Balls at another creature. At first she thought it was the Weavile they had the unfortunate luck of running into during the previous Ultimate Battle Frontier. Upon closer examination, this one was considerably shorter, and it didn't have any scars, nor rips or tears to the crest on its head. She then recalled that Leo mentioned taking on a Sneasel that had defected from its pack. It had long-since evolved, and was currently dodging and weaving through the projectiles of ectoplasm being thrown at it.

"Leo!" Pek shouted as she and her Vaporeon got closer. Upon hearing his name, Leo turned around to face her. Pek was surprised, not from what she saw, but what she _didn't_ see – he was not wearing his trademark sunglasses. The glass left eye was different than what she remembered. However, it was his good eye that truly caught her attention. It was shining a bright emerald green, and seemed to reveal a side to Leo that he revealed to hardly anyone. His hair was slightly longer than before, covering the back of his neck. His jacket had also changed; it was still black leather, but the shoulders were done in a gray fabric. She had noticed a large patch on its back, but couldn't make out what it depicted.

"It's been a long time," Leo said. Before he could say anything else, he was nearly knocked down by his Gengar as he flew past.

"_HEY!" _ Phantasm shouted, flying straight towards Pek. She almost freaked out, but not before being enveloped in the Ghost type's equivalent of a hug. _"Haven't seen you in ages!"_

As Vemma did what he could to get the Gengar off of his trainer, the Weavile strode over to Leo's side. _"I remember this girl. She was the one that came to your aid the year before."_

After the Sneasel attack that cost him his left eye, Leo had worked hard to learn the language used by that Pokémon family as a means of insurance against future encounters. He gave a nod in response. "And with any luck, she'll be able to do so again."

The Dark type crossed his arms. _"Is there something you're not telling me?"_

The rogue looked down to the Weavile. "What makes you say that?"

"_I've only been part of your group for a year, and all this time you've never initiated a meeting like this, let alone with a female trainer."_

Leo cleared his throat. "Let's try not to delve too deeply into that, Priam. You know exactly why I asked for help in the first place."

Priam sighed. _"If you say so..."_

When Phantasm finally broke his embrace, Pek had a better view of her surroundings, but something didn't seem right.

"So...where is your friend?" Pek asked. "I thought she'd be here with you. Is she off getting supplies?"

Leo looked confused, but realization kicked in. "Oh, no, she's right here." He pulled a Pokéball out of his pocket and quickly opened it.

Pek's reaction quickly shifted from surprise to fright as the bright shape grew larger and larger. Eventually it materialized into a 30-foot-long behemoth. Its gray serpentine body was split into boulder-sized components, three of them with long spike-like protrusions going through them. Its head was practically all jaw. This was a Steelix, but unlike most of its kind it didn't appear to be aggressive. Instead, it plopped down to the ground lethargically.

"Pek, I'd like you to meet my Steelix, Iron Maiden."

"Well...um...nice to meet you?" Pek whimpered, her knees still shaking. She knew the species was usually temperamental. She noticed a cross-shaped scar on its forehead, and while most Steelix had dark red eyes, this one had light blue ones. Iron Maiden merely huffed as she used those eyes to stare back at the female trainer.

Leo sighed, placing a hand on Iron Maiden's snout. "It's alright. She's here to help..." Under his breath, he muttered "...I hope..." He motioned for Pek to come over, which she did reluctantly.

"I've seen plenty of Steelix during my travels," she stated, rubbing the side of Iron Maiden's head, "but I don't think I've ever seen one quite like this."

"She's unique in more ways than one," Leo replied. "She's as loyal as they come, which is opposite of how she was as an Onix. I encountered her in the Rock Tunnel near the start of my journey, and she was the first Pokémon I caught."

Pek listened with great interest. Either his starting Pokémon - Tiamat the Charizard - was trained to a higher level as a Charmander before he started adding other members to his team, or they had the talent – or the luck - to take on a Rock-type of this caliber.

"She wasn't easy to raise, I can tell you that," Leo continued, "but as the team took shape, so did the bonds she made, both with her comrades...and with me. I'd say these bonds grew even stronger after she evolved, and I think giving her her nickname drove it home."

Pek took all of this in, remembering how close the rogue had been with his Pokémon during the UBF. This was certainly no exception. But one question still remained.

"How long has she been like this?" She asked.

Leo sighed, rubbing Iron Maiden's snout as the giant creature gave a long exhale. "I can't say for certain. I brought her back up to the main roster a few months ago. My Metagross needed a break, and I figured Iron Maiden could use some time out in the field again. It's been close to a year since she was an active member last, so I figured it was simply a case of getting her used to extra activity. However, she's been like this from the moment I called on her. What's worse is that my sponsoring professor didn't mention anything about behavioral problems."

"Maybe they thought they could fix the problem on their own, and didn't want you to concern yourself," Pek suggested.

"I'd like to believe that," Leo replied, "but that doesn't seem likely. I may not exactly be the most social person, but I at least have the right to know when there's a serious problem regarding any of my friends or my Pokémon."

"_Don't you just love that about Leo?"_ Phantasm asked out loud, nudging Pek's side with his elbow. _"Yeah, he may look and sound like the tough guy, but deep down he's got a heart of gold."_

Leo's normal icy glare was fixated on the Ghost-type, who once again went a little too far for his liking. This took his attention away from Pek, who was blushing ever so slightly.

Phantasm chuckled uncomfortably, desperately thinking of a way of changing the subject. _"Uh...so, how about we get to work and get Iron Maiden all better? Can't have her down in the dumps for the rest of her life, right?"_

Pek nodded. "Let's see what we can do..."

Unbeknownst to either trainer, they were being watched from atop a cliff face. Two men in futuristic uniform and armor spied on the group with odd-looking binoculars.

"They don't look out of the ordinary," one of them stated. "Probably just meeting up for a training spree or something."

"Perhaps, but we have to stay on our guard," the other replied. "For all we know they could be police or enemy spies looking for us. If they find our base's whereabouts and call in reinforcements, Herr Commander would have our heads."

"So what's the plan, then?" The first asked.

"Let's get the Halberd team out here, but keep them on standby. If these supposed 'trainers' get within half a mile of the base, have them deploy their Shock and Sleep units. Herr Commander will want them alive to know who they're working for."

The first pulled out a phone and began typing out the message. "I hope your instincts are right, this time..."

* * *

To put it bluntly, the past few hours were not productive.

Leo and Pek had gone through almost all of the respected sources of information they had, but nothing seemed to garner a positive reaction out of Iron Maiden.

Pek had first surmised that the Steelix lacked interaction with other Steel-types, and brought out her Skarmory for a test. Unfortunately, Rautis was a little too jolly, flying around and pecking at the behemoth to show her interest. Needless to say, Iron Maiden did not appreciate the gestures.

They tried giving her a wash-down and polishing, since her body didn't exactly look in pristine condition. With toned-down versions of Hydro Pump, Pek's Vaporeon and Milotic provided the first half, while Leo and Phantasm applied the polish per Pek's instructions. Iron Maiden certainly looked better afterward, but the shine did little to brighten her mood.

It eventually got to the point where Phanstasm tried to tell jokes.

"_...and the Golem said, "that's not a pile of rocks! That's my wife!""_ The Gengar laughed like crazy, while everyone else present groaned. Iron Maiden rolled its eyes with disinterest.

"Alright, I think that's enough," Leo said.

Pek sighed, having run out of ideas, herself. "I don't understand it. Everything we've tried so far – except for the jokes – should have done the trick."

"_Are you kidding me? Those jokes were hilarious!"_ Phantasm complained.

Ignoring his Pokémon's comment, Leo pulled out his PokéNav. "Well, there's one thing we haven't tried – better nutrients. I know Steelix require a lot of minerals in their diet, so maybe she hasn't gotten enough of them lately."

"Is that why you chose to meet out here?" Pek asked.

"Yeah, just in case every other possibility didn't pan out. There's a mine not far from here that should be filled with plenty of ore for her to snack on. If that doesn't do the trick, I don't know what will."

"Then let's head there now," Pek said.

Leo urged his Steelix to move, and after some coaxing she finally started to follow. The rogue led the pack into the nearby canyon, while Pek stayed closer to the back, her head slightly down.

Phantasm noticed this, and slowed his pace to meet her's. _"Something wrong?"_ He asked.

Pek jumped at the question. She was apparently deep in thought. "N...no, nothing's wrong. Just thinking about what I'll be doing once this problem's been resolved."

"_This isn't like you. Your mood's been off ever since you got here."_

"And you know this after only meeting me once before?" The trainer asked.

"_Hey, I may act like an idiot most of the time, but if there's one thing I know, it's character. You put a lot of emotion into the things you do and say, even if others don't realize it. Today it's been all mopey."_

Pek sighed. "Are you a Pokémon, or a psychiatrist?"

Phantasm chuckled. _"When you deal with mental cases like Leo and Tiamat on a daily basis, you kinda have to be a bit of both."_

Pek gave a small smile. "You've known Leo for a long time, haven't you?"

"_Second Pokémon he caught," _the Gengar said. _"Well, technically he didn't 'catch' me. I was a Gastly at the time, living in the tower in Lavender town. One day I was looking for a place to hide after being scared by a random tumbleweed. First thing I found was an empty Pokéball Leo had dropped. He picked it up, but didn't realize I was hiding inside it until he tried using it days later."_

The trainer laughed, though not loud enough for anyone else to hear. "I take it he was surprised."

"_Well, I was the one who was surprised. He was confused at first, but seeing as how he was aiming to catch a Gastly anyway, it worked out in the end. He got a Pokémon he wanted, and I finally got away from what scared the bejeezus out of me...but, wait a minute, you're making me go off-topic. This isn't about me, it's about you - and possibly Leo, too."_

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Pek replied, quickening her pace.

"_Come on, there are feelings down there somewhere, right? I bet you thought he was talking about another lady friend of his over the phone."_

The trainer was starting to get annoyed, something that did not happen to her very often. "And what if I did think that?"

"_The way you helped each other out during the UBF had to have made some kind of impact. And how about the Night of a 1000 Chimecho? I remember it like it was yesterday."_

"You spent most of that night either at the buffet or getting scared away by the Chimecho," Pek quipped.

"_True, but from what I did see, the two of you had a great time together. Leo, especially. He's never been this close to anyone outside of his family. I think it's the first time he had ever been so...open."_

Pek didn't want to admit it, but Phantasm was right. She also remembered that night well. She had interacted with plenty of trainers during the spectacle, but the rogue was always there beside her. She at first thought it was a friendly gesture for helping him out, but he was more than a gentleman.

"_And that's not all. You being able to come here and help out means a lot to him, even if he hasn't said it out loud to you. I should know – he talks about you often, in a way he's never talked about anyone else. That's gotta mean something, right?"_

Pek took this in, her eyes to the ground again. She wasn't sure what to say at this point – either to Phantasm...or to Leo.

Her mind wanted to keep things bottled up for now...

...but her heart said otherwise.

"...Leo," she called.

Leo slowed down as he turned his head. "Hm? Something up?"

Pek gulped as she approached the rogue. The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering about again.

"You...might say that. There's...something else I've been meaning to talk to you about..."

Leo looked a little confused, but went with it. "Alright..." The look in his eye suddenly changed to fear. "...SHOOT!"

Pek gasped as the rogue rushed towards her at high speed. He knocked her down, landing on top of her just as a ball of electricity flew above them.

Pek was in a state of shock as she stared back up at Leo, but his attention was fixated on the source of the attack. It was a levitating mechanical Pokémon of sorts, separated into three entities. They were linked together by the magnets that made up their being. Unlike most Magneton, the poles of its 'magnets' were not colored, and there were no pupils in its 'eyes.' It quickly charged up another Zap Cannon in the middle of its formation and fired.

"_MOVE!"_ Leo yelled, grabbing Pek and moving her out of the way. The blast detonated where they just were.

Phantasm reacted instinctively, hurling a Shadow Ball.. It struck the Magneton, exploding on impact, but the Magnet Pokémon didn't seem phased. This could not be said when Vemma blasted it away with a Hydro Pump.

The relief was short-lived, as more Magneton and their lesser form, Magnemite, appeared from above. On top of that, several blue mirror-shaped beings joined them. These were Bronzor, other Steel-types with a hint of Psychic abilities thrown into the mix. They quickly gathered, blocking the group's only possible escape route.

"What the hell is this?" Leo asked as he helped Pek to her feet.

"_Did we stumble into their territory by accident?"_ Gengar asked, prepping another Shadow Ball.

"No..." Pek replied. "None of these Pokémon are native to this area..."

"Doesn't matter where they came from," Leo said, grabbing two of his Pokéballs. "We have to break through and get out of here."

Pek quickly followed suit, grabbing three of her own balls and throwing them at the same time as Leo's. She had sent out Vemma, Moonuli - her Ninetales, and her Gastrodon Pampula, a large snail-like creature with a pink body and brown shell and helmet. Leo called upon Tiamat and Sheila, his Jolteon. The fox-like creature with prickly yellow fur and white mane snarled as electricity began to build up around her.

"I don't care how you do it," the rogue ordered, "BRING THEM DOWN!"

Tiamat and Moonuli responded by unleashing their Flamethrowers, blasting a pair of Magneton into the nearby canyon wall. Tiamat and Rautis quickly took to the sky before the other Electric-types could respond to the first attack. Their attention was so focused on the Charizard that they completely forgot about the other Pokémon on the ground. Moonuli seized the chance to cast a Confuse Ray. The mechanical Pokémon in her range became dazed and disoriented. She followed up with a Fire Blast, burning a number of them to a crisp.

Sheila dodged and wove around the Sonicboom attacks sent her way, but Leo noticed that, for some reason, she wasn't moving as quickly as usual. She compensated by filling the air with Thunderbolts and Signal Beams. The former took down nearby Bronzor, while the latter made an impact on the Magneton. One of them dove in for a Flash Cannon, but the Jolteon hit it with a Double Kick for its troubles.

Vemma fired off another Hydro Pump, knocking several Bronzor out of the air. Some Magnemite sneaked around and tried to use Thunderbolt on him, but Pampula quickly slid over in front of him, the electricity bouncing off of her. She leaped up, slamming her body down in a concentrated Earthquake. The wall of earth knocked out the Magnemite with ease.

Phantasm was bombarded with Magneton. He took the Thunderbolts as best he could, storing up its energy to power up his own. Some of them went down, but they were quickly replaced with others, this time using Supersonic. The Ghost-type held his ears down to try and drown out the noise, but it was unbearable nonetheless. Having enough, he unleashed his Psychic attack, forcing the Steel-types to crash into each other repeatedly until they were out cold.

Tiamat and Rautis were having a blast in more ways than one. They avoided the attacks thrown at them no problem, and responded with Air Slashes and Night Slashes, knocking Bronzor and Magnemite down left and right. Tiamat fired off a Dragon Pulse, taking out a Bronzor that had gotten behind Rautis. The Skarmory returned the favor by whizzing past the Charizard and cutting down a Magnemite with her Steel Wing.

For a moment, it seemed like the trainers were gaining ground, but that quickly changed when larger Pokémon descended on them. Some had the attributes of the Magnemite and Magneton, but they looked more like UFOs than living beings. The others were giant and bell-shaped, with red rune-like markings on their sides.

Tiamat sent out a volley of Focus Blasts and Flamethrowers, damaging one of the UFO-like creatures, but the group retaliated with a barrage of Thunder attacks. The combined effort was more than enough to stun her and Rautis. They continued with a salvo of Gyro Balls and Flash Cannons. The balls and beams of gray energies rained down on the group, taking Moonuli, Pampula and Sheila out. Phantasm attempted to use his Psychic again, but the bell-like beings were not affected in the slightest. They countered with their own versions of the attack, throwing the Gengar back into the canyon wall.

They and those that remained of the other force surrounded Leo and Pek. Before either of them could do anything else, the bell Pokémon used Hypnosis. The trainers attempted to look away, but the effects were too great. They collapsed on the ground, joining their team members in unconsciousness. All the while, Iron Maiden looked on, seemingly unmoved by what had happened. Then, she too was put to sleep by the Hypnosis attacks.

With the 'threat' contained, several of the armored individuals appeared from the shadows.

"What shall we do with them?" One of them grunts asked.

One of the two that had been spying on the trainers earlier thought for a moment. "Take the Pokémon in for examination. Take special care with that Steelix, by the way. It didn't participate in the defense, so there must be something severely wrong with it."

"And the trainers?"

"We'll bring them to Herr Commander. He'll surely be pleased with our efforts..."

* * *

When Leo came to, he found himself in a large office of sorts. Elaborate paintings hung on the walls, and ornate metal sculptures lined the shelves.

He was in a metal chair, his arms and legs strapped in place. His hands were at least by his jacket pockets, but after feeling them, he realized his Pokéballs were missing. He surmised they were confiscated after they were captured.

He turned his head to the side, finding Pek in a similar situation. "Pek, wake up," he said.

Pek was still a little groggy, but finally opened her eyes. "Where...are we?"

"You're in our custody, of course," a voice said from behind. The same grunt who had called in the attack walked up in front of them. "Herr Commander will be here momentarily, so make yourselves comfortable."

Leo tried to struggle out of his restraints, but they held tight. "Easy for you to say," he replied.

They suddenly heard a door open and shut, and a tall intimidating figure came to the forefront. He was six feet tall, wearing chainmail and a black and red robe. He was completely bald, and had wrinkles to signify age and stress. He turned around, revealing a large burn on the right side of his face. He stared at his guests with ice-blue eyes, which suddenly widened.

"Gunther, what the hell is this?" He asked in a thick accent.

"Sir?" The grunt was taken aback.

"Release them, immediately!" The man snapped. "You know I do not tolerate this kind of detainment!"

"But they might be spies!" Gunther replied. "Why else would they have come so close?"

"I read over the report filed by the Halberd team earlier. Gemüt probed their minds during the capture, and it discovered that they're ordinary trainers. Had you done that first instead of attacking outright, you would have treated them differently!"

Gunther gulped, lowering his gaze. "Forgive me, Herr Commander. Had to make a call. After what happened in Hoenn..."

"Ja, I know," the man interrupted. "Listen, the next time strangers come around here, coordinate with the Javelin team first. They're better equipped for this type of reconnaissance. For now, kindly free our guests from their bindings."

"Sir," Gunther responded, undoing the straps and letting Leo and Pek out of their chairs.

"Report back to the highland," the man ordered. "We'll discuss this later." Gunther bowed before leaving the room. "You must forgive my subordinate. He can be rather impulsive in matters such as this."

"Alright, just who are you?" Leo asked.

"You may call me Siegfried," the man replied. "I am the leader of Team Paladin."

"Sounds an awful lot like Team Rocket," Pek said.

Siegfried chuckled. "We try our best not to compare ourselves with criminal scum. Groups like theirs exist for the money and power. We exist for the sole purpose of eradicating such groups."

"A Team to end all Teams..." The rogue mused. "But based on the way your 'subordinate' was talking, you don't like having unwanted visitors."

"Let's just say the police don't appreciate our efforts as much as we'd hope. When you think about it, we're doing them a favor, bringing down cells of the likes of Team Rocket and Galactic."

"Wait..." Pek interrupted. "I read a few weeks ago that some Galactic members were found dead in Veilstone's warehouse district. Was your group responsible for that?"

Siegfried sighed, knitting his brow. "We had discovered they were transporting illegal weapons in the area. I had given one of my strike teams the order to destroy them before they could be used."

"...and they killed those other grunts in the process..." Leo finished.

"Team Paladin has a strict rule," Siegfried stated, "kill the organization, not its members. They didn't seem to get that, and they crossed the line. As soon as I found out what had happened, they were stripped of their Pokémon and their freedom. They were promptly turned over to the proper authorities, and they currently face murder charges. We may not play by all the rules, but I will not tolerate such insubordination from my ranks."

"Doesn't change the fact that you still have blood on your hands," Leo said.

"Were you physically and emotionally scarred when Team Magma attacked your hometown?" Siegfried snapped, pointing to the scars on his face. "Was your life torn apart when Team Rocket took the life of one of your Pokémon? There's a big difference between our motives."

"If that's true, why did you have us captured?" Pek questioned.

"We have only recently established a base here on the island, and we have to maintain our confidentiality. Any other group would not have hesitated to kill you right away. Even if you were spies or police investigators, we'd never make such a rash decision."

"How can we believe you?" Pek asked.

"Why do you think you two are still alive?" Siegfried retorted.

Leo sighed. "What you plan to do with us, then?" He asked.

"It all depends on whether or not you're willing to cooperate with us. I'm willing to offer you a chance to walk away from this without further incidence. If the two of you can defeat me in a Double Battle, you'll be free to go, provided you keep quiet about our whereabouts."

"And if we lose?" Pek asked.

"Should you lose, or if you refuse to battle, your memories of this encounter will be altered, and you'll be dropped off unharmed in Canalave City."

Pek looked concerned, but they currently didn't have much choice in the matter.

Leo wasn't exactly thrilled about the situation, either. "If we're going to have to battle, we'd at least like our Pokémon back."

"Of course," Siegfried chuckled. "They're being healed and examined in our laboratory. Come, I shall bring you there, myself."

As the leader of Team Paladin led the way out of the room, Leo and Pek followed with little enthusiasm.

* * *

The laboratory was massive, at least the size of a few football fields, every inch of it filled with various forms of equipment and work stations. Hundreds of scientists were hard at work, while some were surprised to see their leader escorting two complete strangers through one of the more secure areas of their headquarters.

"Very impressive," Leo said. "You've practically made this place your own."

"We take great pride in our work," Siegfried replied. "The advances we've made over the past few years have made it possible to more easily connect with our Pokémon. While it isn't required, each member of this organization is encouraged to work with at least one Steel-type. Since they're plentiful here on the Island, it only seemed appropriate."

They arrived in an area where various Pokémon were being examined and tested. A group was working with an Aggron to see how much weight it could move around. Another was helping a Forretress improve the accuracy is its Spikes and Rapid Spin attacks. In another area, a Scizor was busy cutting through different types of metal.

"Gedrängel, how goes the test?" Siegfried asked. The Scizor raised a claw holding a block of titanium, which it promptly crushed.

"Herr Doctor, where is she currently?"

"She's made excellent progress," the head scientist of that area replied. "Her claw strength has increased by fifteen percent since the last examination. With your permission, we'd like to go through speed trials next week."

Siegfried looked to the Scizor. Its gold eyes seemed to shine as it nodded. "Make it happen," he replied.

"Is that your Scizor?" Pek asked as they walked on.

"Indeed," the Admin replied. "Gedrängel was a Scyther when I met her, abandoned by her swarm for being deemed the weakest. She saw the strength my current Pokémon possessed, and wished to obtain a similar level. It took years of work, but she garnered enough power to return and defeat the leader of her swarm to prove a point. I thought she'd take it over, but instead she returned to me, wanting to improve herself even further. She evolved some time later."

"Sounds a lot like some other Pokémon I've met in the past," Leo commented.

"She's not the only team member of mine who's training here today." Siegfried pointed towards a Lucario, working with a large punching back being held in place by a Machamp. "That is Kämpfer, and over there is Blitz." He pointed towards a Magnezone, the evolved form of Magneton and the same kind of Pokémon involved in the attack. It was expelling excess electricity into several large battery units.

"And I'm sure you've already met Gemüt." The trainers were taken aback at the Bronzong, which was focusing its psychic energies on a piece of an old beam. It wasn't long before the straight piece of rusted metal was bent into the shape of a pretzel.

"Ah, here we are," the Admin announced. They had arrived in a natural recreational area, with several ponds and tall grass supported by artificial sunlight. The trainer's Pokémon all seemed to be enjoying themselves in various ways.

"As you can see, we ensure that all Pokémon, whether they are affiliated with us or not, are well taken care of. Any wounds they may have received should have been healed up by now."

Pek was pleased to see her Vaporeon and Gastrodon having a bath in one of the springs, while her Ninetales was doing the same in a vat of special sand. They were just as pleased to see that their trainer was alright.

Leo, on the other hand, was not as enthused with one of his Pokémon's behavior. "Phantasm, what are you doing?"

The Ghost-type was in a hammock tied between a set of poles. He was drinking something out of a hollowed-out Pinap berry, complete with bendy-straw. _"What?"_ He said, jumping down. _"These guys may be bad, but they're at least treating us well."_

Leo shook his head, turning to Tiamat. A pair of workers was busy massaging her aches and pains away. Tiamat gave a sigh of content as she stretched her wings out. Figuring she was set, the rogue focused his attention to his Jolteon on the other massage table. One of the doctors was petting her while holding a stethoscope to her stomach.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Doing very well," the doctor replied. "She's in perfect health and well-nourished. She'll need to be with the offspring she's carrying."

"Oh, that's..." Leo stopped himself as those words sunk in, and his eyes narrowed. "Sheila..." He said in an angry tone. "I thought we went over this..."

"What's wrong?" Pek asked. "I thought you'd be glad to be getting an Eevee."

The rogue pinched the bridge of his nose. "I would be...if this wasn't the third freaking time. The first was in the heat of the moment between her and my Espeon, Hunter. The second time was more planned, when I didn't need an Electric-type as often. But she should have known better when she knew she'd be called back up to the main group soon."

Sheila looked down in shame, but then Leo scratched behind her ears. "Don't mind me. I'm happy for you either way. I'll just have to make some other adjustments, that's all."

In another area, Rautis and another Skarmory were having their bodies polished, while any bumps or indentations on their wings were being smoothed out with electric sanders. Pek rushed up to give Rautis a hug around her neck, which she returned by rubbing her head against her trainer's.

"This one's in excellent shape," one of the sanders stated. "You've obviously put a lot of effort in training and caring for her. She might be able to hold her own against the boss's Adler here." He referred to the other Skarmory, which held its head up proudly. Pek bowed her head in respect.

Leo, meanwhile, came to Iron Maiden, who had also received the same treatment. Her skin was shining far brighter than before, as were her eyes. However, there was still a depressed look in them. At least half a dozen scientists were examining her body and running diagnostics.

One of them looked up from what he was doing. "Ah, you must be this Steelix's trainer."

Leo nodded, rubbing Iron Maiden's snout. She actually gave a grunt this time, sounding a bit more like her old self. "Did you find out anything?"

"Funny you should ask," one of the other scientists replied, bringing over a sharp piece of metal covered in blood.

Leo was shocked to say the least. "Where did _that_ come from?"

"From in-between two of her body sections," the scientist replied. "It was wedged in there pretty good. It must have happened a long time ago considering how deep it was. Can you think of how it could have gotten in there?"

Leo thought for a moment. "...I remember battling a foreigner about two years ago. They claimed to have come from a completely different continent, and had unusual Pokémon to boot. The one that stuck out the most was this weird floating Bug-type with steel armor and lances for arms. I took it on with Iron Maiden, and at one point it tried jabbing her side with one of those lances. It was shorter later on, so I assumed part of it had broken off and gotten buried, with the way Iron Maiden was moving around."

"Hm...what you fought must have been an Excavalier," the scientist stated. "Nonexistent in this part of the world, and very rare on the continent of Unova."

"Unova..." Leo mused. His attention quickly returned to the task at hand. "So how did you find that?"

"We were told she was acting strangely during the capture, so we ran a large-scale scan to check for underlying causes. It stood out like a sore thumb, since it wasn't a natural part of her body. Took a few hours to get it out, since it was wedged in there damn good. She must have been in extreme pain, yet it didn't do or say anything about it."

Leo gave a sigh. "I pushed her too far. She knew she was needed in top form, so she must have kept quiet about it."

He placed his head against his Steelix's as he rubbed it with both hands. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. You didn't want to let me down. No wonder you've been so glum..." Iron Maiden gave a soft growl, returning the gesture as best she could.

Pek had come over at that point. She heard the regret in Leo's voice, the most she had heard since their last little escapade. She wanted to say something, but no words came to her.

"The wound should heal up in a couple of weeks," the scientist said. "We have her on some painkillers in the meantime. We were going to add an antidepressant, but we wanted to get your approval before that."

Leo looked up from his embrace, staring into Iron Maiden's eyes. They were far brighter than earlier. Perhaps the 'surgery' and moment of bonding reignited the spark that had been missing all this time.

"Why don't we hold off on that for now," he finally replied. "Something tells me we won't be needing it."

"As you wish. We'll continue our testing for the time being." The scientist went back to work.

"It sounds like she'll be alright after all," Siegfried said as he reentered the scene. "I'm glad it wasn't something far more complicated."

"Thanks," Leo said. "And I'm glad you were actually true to your word."

"There are still such things as honor and integrity in this world," the man replied. "As far as our battle tomorrow goes, I propose we use the same Pokémon - your Steelix and Skarmory against mine. That is, if you believe they're both up for it."

"Physically, this one should be," the lead scientist shouted.

"Well...I don't see why Rautis couldn't take part," Pek commented. "How about your Steelix?"

Leo looked back to Iron Maiden. She suddenly rose up, letting out an enthusiastic roar that shook up the scientists around her. It couldn't be seen by anyone else, but he could see the fire in her eyes. "I guess that answers the question. You're on."

"Splendid," Siegfried praised. "I shall have some guest rooms prepared for you. But for now, come. Tonight, we dine like royalty!"

* * *

It wasn't like Pek to be awake at this hour.

It was well past one in the morning, but she had lay awake in bed for the past few hours. She had a full stomach from the extravagant meal earlier in the evening, as well as a full mind filled with unpleasant thoughts and doubts.

This proved too much for her to keep bottled up. Getting out of bed and putting on a robe, she left her guest room and knocked on the door across the hall.

"Leo?" She called. She waited for a moment, but didn't get an answer. Carefully she opened the door, peering into the room. She expected to find the rogue asleep, but instead the burly form of Phantasm was in the bed, snoring up a storm. Pek held back a laugh, but was curious as to where Leo went. At this point in time, there was only one other place she could think of.

By now the laboratory was empty and quiet. The main lights were shut down, but a few that ran on motion-detectors flipped on as Pek made her way through. Sure enough, she found Leo laying next to Iron Maiden, his back turned. The giant was fast asleep, her breathing the only noise that could be heard.

"Couldn't sleep?" Leo asked suddenly.

This caused Pek to jump a little. "...Yeah. I'm surprised you're still awake, too."

"Couldn't exactly leave my Steelix alone down here." Leo rubbed Iron Maiden's head. "The head scientist requested she be kept here overnight for observation. Guess they wanted to be sure she'd be in good enough condition for the morning. She seems to be doing much better, though." He turned back to Pek and immediately saw the concern in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"A bit too much," Pek replied, taking a seat on the stairs.

"Any of it you want to talk about?" Leo asked, stepping away from Iron Maiden.

Pek was hesitant, but she finally answered. "It's mostly about this Siegfried. Part of me wants to believe what he said, but another is telling me he'll stab us in the back, possibly literally."

"I don't think he would do that," Leo said. "If he wanted us dead, we probably wouldn't even be alive to have this talk right now."

"Maybe...but what will happen to us if we lose? Will we truly forget everything that happened? What if the effects are far more extensive than that? What if it's a complete mind wipe? What if-"

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy," Leo interrupted, sitting down next to her. "You're letting your fears cloud your thinking."

Pek was beginning to lose it, which was a rare sight. "How can you be so calm? There's no telling how powerful Siegfried's Pokémon are. I don't want to forget what happened here...I don't want to forget-" She stopped herself, holding her head in a bid to calm herself down.

"We don't exactly have control over that right now," Leo finally said. "We do have control over how our Pokémon perform. As long as we keep cool and work together, we'll get through this."

"Do you think we stand a chance against him?" Pek asked.

"We won't know until we face him head-on," the rogue replied. "I have faith in my Steelix, and I'm pretty sure your Skarmory has yours. And you heard what that researcher said about her today. That's gotta mean something, right?"

After a moment, Pek chuckled. The tenseness within her finally began to dissipate. "You know, that's the second time today I've heard that question asked."

Leo was curious. "What was the first time about?"

Pek turned her head away. "That's something I'd rather not talk about..."

"Hey, you helped me to open up a year ago. It's only fair if I return the favor."

"Is that how you see this? Just returning the favor?"

Leo stopped himself before answering that question. He had been in situations like this more often than he could count, and wanted to avoid it again.

"Listen, last year you did more for me in a matter of days what may have taken months - if not years - for anyone else. You're the only other person I've met where I have felt...comfortable, at peace. You've had experience with Steel-types in the past, and when I found out Iron Maiden wasn't well, you were the first person that came to mind whom I could trust to help out."

Pek looked up, hearing a far deeper side to her friend than ever before.

"You being able to come out here? That...meant a lot to me. I don't know what I would have done without you."

Pek smiled. She felt a little better, but wanted something cleared up. "To answer your other question, the first time was from Phantasm."

Leo sighed. "What was he referring to?"

"Oh, we talked about the Chimecho dance. He said you enjoyed yourself, even if you didn't say so."

"There was more to it than that, wasn't there?" Leo asked, a small grin appearing.

"He also said pretty much what you told me just now. I wanted to believe him, but I guess I wanted to hear it again from you."

Leo bowed his head. "Well, while he does have a habit of running his mouth, I'm glad he had good intentions this time around."

There was a moment of silence as a thought came to the rogue's mind. "Hey, when I called you up about Iron Maiden, I didn't confuse you, did I?"

Pek was surprised by the change in subject. "I...have no idea what you're talking about."

"Did...you think I was talking about another girl?"

Pek could feel her cheeks turning red. "Of...of course not!" She replied, even more flustered than when Phantasm asked this earlier. "Why would I think something like that?"

Leo sighed, the tone in Pek's voice confirming his thoughts. "Sorry, I should have been clearer when I asked you then. To be honest, I've never traveled with anyone other than my Pokémon...at least not for extended periods."

Pek turned her head away again. "So...you haven't...found someone yet?"

The rogue put his hands down and looked up to the ceiling. He didn't answer right away, knowing what she was implying. "It depends on what your definition of 'found' is. I wouldn't say I've 'found' someone. It's more like...they found me..."

Pek turned back to him, and she could see the shine in his eyes, as well as the smile that she had grown so familiar with. Gone were her fears and doubts. Her aura of apathy, as well as the ability to fully connect with those she considered close, had returned.

He finally broke the silence. "Feeling better?"

Pek shut her eyes. "Very much," she replied.

"Good to hear. Maybe we'll both be able to sleep a little easier once we kick Ziggy's team to the curb."

This got a laugh, probably the first big one he had heard from her.

"Rautis and I will do our best," Pek said.

"And you can be sure Iron Maiden and I will do the same." Leo stretched, yawning. "Speaking of sleep, it's late. We'd better grab what shut-eye we can."

Pek nodded in agreement. "You heading back up?"

"Nah, Phantasm's probably assimilated the bed by now. I'll be fine down here."

Leo felt something on his hand. Looking down, he noticed Pek's hand over his.

"Thank you," Pek said. "I know this means a lot to you, but just know it means just as much to me." Without another word, she stood up and made her way out of the lab.

Once she was gone, Leo heard the Steelix equivalent of a chuckle behind him. Iron Maiden had apparently faked sleeping, and had listened in on the entire conversation.

"What are you looking at?" He asked jokingly, a grin on his face. The Steelix seemed to return it with a giant, toothy version of her own.

* * *

After taking Iron Maiden back the next morning, Leo and Pek were treated to a breakfast just as extravagant as the other night's dinner. Siegfried was not around this time, however. They were informed he always awoke early on days of important battles. They were also told where to meet him once they were finished eating.

About an hour later, the two trainers arrived atop the canyon they originally came to. Siegfried was waiting for them, and he certainly came dressed for the event. He was in a custom-made suit of armor, with red trim and a large crest on the helmet. He was holding what appeared to be a Morning Star, but there was a pair of Pokéballs in place of the expected maces. Another man stood nearby holding a pair of flags, perhaps to officiate the upcoming battle.

"I'm glad you two were able to make it," Siegfried said, the sound of his voice somehow amplified through his helmet. "Are you ready?"

The trainers looked to each other and nodded. "Ready," they said simultaneously.

The other man stepped away from Siegfried and walked to a large boulder that served as the halfway point between them. "This will be a standard Double Battle between the team of Leo and Pek versus Herr Commander Siegfried. Only two Pokémon will be used on both sides, and the battle shall end when both combatants on one side are unable to continue. Send out your competitors!"

"_Ja!"_ Siegfried replied, swinging his Morning Star violently. After gathering enough spin, the Pokéballs were released, unleashing the Pokémon within moments later. The second Skarmory from the previous day made her presence known, while a Steelix with a much darker skin tone appeared. The sclera of its eyes were black, while the pupils were a deeper shade of red than normal. A gigantic scar seemed to cut through the right side of its head. The behemoth only gave a low growl, which surprised the trainers. This was more than enough to freak Phanstasm out.

"You've met Adler yesterday, but this is my Steelix, Chrom. He was my very first Pokémon, and has been with me ever since. Don't let his appearance frighten you too much. Every member of my team has trained under volcanic conditions, so they've been exposed to plenty of ash over the years."

"That explains the colors, at least," Leo said to himself. "Alright, Iron Maiden, let's go!"

"Rautis, you too!" Pek added. Her Skarmory emerged, stretching her wings to their full length and letting out a hollow screech. Iron Maiden gave a loud roar, signifying her return to battle. Both of Siegfried's Steel-types looked impressed by these displays.

The man held up his flags. "Let the battle..." He quickly crossed them. _"...COMMENCE!"_

Siegfried took the initiative. _"Chrom, untergrund! Adler, nehmen sie flug!"_ His Skarmory quickly took to the air, while his Steelix took to the ground.

"What the?" Leo exclaimed. "What did he say?"

"This must be his way of keeping opponents off-guard," Pek reasoned. "Rautis, after that Skarmory!" Rautis screeched as she flew off in pursuit.

The rogue focused his attention on Chrom. "Keep your wits about you!" He yelled to his Steelix. "We've dealt with plenty of diggers before!"

Iron Maiden nodded, sticking the tip of her tail into the earth and shutting her eyes. The two had learned how to detect attackers from below by an experienced Ground-type trainer. It came down to two important factors – the species, and how badly they were out for blood.

In the sky, Rautis slowly but surely caught up to Adler, trying to get in close for a strike. Adler was certainly not making it easy for her.

Siegfried focused on his Skarmory, confident his Steelix would strike when he was ready. _"Windschnitt!"_ He called. Adler spun around to face her opponent as she slashed with her wings. Energy combined with the air to make fiendish-looking blades.

"That's an Air Cutter!" Pek yelled. "Dodge, and use Aerial Ace!" Thankfully for Rautis, she hadn't gotten that close, and she saw the attack coming. She expertly weaved her way around the blades, then swooped in like a spear, colliding with Adler's midsection.

"_Gegenstoß!"_ Siegfried ordered. Adler's skin grew darker as she headbutted Rautis, then used the back of her right wing to smack her away. This seemed to do a lot of damage, as the Skarmory screeched and broke off her assault.

"Payback..." Leo muttered. Just then, the ground underneath the trainers began to rumble, nearly taking them off their feet. "Get ready! Here he comes!"

As the trainers regained their balance, Iron Maiden shifted her body to the side ever so slightly. She did so just in time, as Chrom came bursting out of the ground, jaws wide-open. She swung at him with an Iron Tail as he passed, but he didn't seem affected by it.

"_Feuerzahn__!"_ Siegfried ordered. Chrom dropped his head and latched onto Iron Maiden's body with his giant teeth, biting down hard. The female Steelix cried out as smoke billowed out of Chrom's mouth.

"Fire Fang..." Leo gasped. "Hit back with Iron Tail and Crunch!" Iron Maiden complied, despite the pain. She slammed her tail down on Chrom's head, and it took multiple attempts before the male finally let go. He rose up for another attack, but Iron Maiden bit into one of his segments, using her weight and her opponent's unbalanced position to force him down.

"_Steinkante__!"_ Siegfried called. Chrom broke away, diving underground again. He quickly resurfaced with a huge boulder in his mouth, charging head-long into the fray.

"Must be Stone Edge..." The rogue deduced. "Quick! Rock Slide!" Iron Maiden churned up the ground, sending razor-sharp pieces of rock in Chrom's direction. The boulder proved too thick to be broken apart, and the male slammed it into her side.

"It'll take more than that to dent this metal!" The Paladin leader announced. "Must you continue to persist like this?"

Pek grunted, her eyes fixated on the aerial battle above them. Rautis had recovered from the Payback, and was trying her hardest to dive-bomb her opponent. Adler, while being slightly larger, was also slightly more agile, and she effortlessly evaded each attempt.

"_Stahlflügel!"_ Siegfried yelled. Adler screeched as she dodged another of Rautis's advances, her wings glowed a bright silver. She dove down after him.

"There's a move I recognize!" Pek said. "Rautis, counter her Steel Wing with your own!" Rautis responded smartly, her wings gaining the same silver glow. She held them out in front of her as Adler's swung down like swords. They seemed to clang together as the Pokémon strained against each other.

"Don't let up!" Siegfried urged. "Apply pressure!"

"Wait for it..." Pek told herself. She had trained Rautis for situations like this. They were both waiting for that moment of give, when the adversary didn't put as much strength into their strike.

Sure enough, Adler had to stretch out a wing to regain some lift.

"NOW!" Pek yelled.

Rautis's wings suddenly turned black, and she swung them in a Night Slash. This took Adler off-guard, and she took the brunt of the hit. She cried out as she dove away.

"Impressive..." Siegfried mused. A roar from Chrom brought his attention back to the Steelix. The two were struggling for dominance as they coiled around, sizing each other up.

"_Angriff! __Eisenschädel!"_ Chrom's head turned silver as he charged.

"Crunch him back!" Leo yelled. His Steelix lurched up, avoiding catastrophe as Chrom's Iron Head attack scraped across her chin. She countered by clamping down on his neck. Chrom did not take kindly to this advance and tried to wriggle free, but Iron Maiden was not about to let go this time.

"I congratulate the two of you for holding out this far," Siegfried said, "but let's not forget that this is a Double Battle! _Sturzflug!_"

Leo thought this command was for Chrom, so he was shocked when Adler dove down from the sky, a wave of energy surrounding her, and collided square on Iron Maiden's head. The giant cried out in pain from the Brave Bird as she was forced away from her current adversary.

"_Steinkante!"_ Chrom understood, breaking away and grabbing another boulder. It looked like he was going to charge at Iron Maiden again, but he turned just as Rautis was coming down in pursuit of Adler. The Skarmory was not expecting the behemoth to cough up the boulder so quickly, and it knocked her out of the air.

"Rautis!" Pek cried out. Her Skarmory hit the ground hard. She tried to get up, but Adler landed on top of her keeping her down.

"_Erdbeben!"_ Chrom reared his head up before slamming it down. The resulting Earthquake sent a five-foot-tall wave of dirt and rocks in all directions. Rautis screeched violently as she tried to break free, but Adler kept her in place. She took off at the last possible second, leaving her opponent to get swallowed up by the wave.

Siegfried raised his arms and grabbed Adler's legs as she flew by, escaping his own ordered attack before the wave even came close. The judge had apparently oversaw some of his leader's other battles, and took refuge behind the boulder he was standing by.

Leo, Pek and Phantasm realized they were in serious trouble. Iron Maiden saw their plight, lurching forward and getting in front of them. She groaned as she took the full force of the wave, while the group shielded themselves from the debris.

The dust finally settled, and the trainers were shocked. Any part of Iron Maiden that wasn't covered in scratches and scrapes was buried in dirt. Pek ran around the beast to check on her Skarmory.

"_RAUTIS!"_ She cried, seeing her Pokémon was in just as bad a situation. As she ran over to check on her, she managed to free herself, but was clearly hurting all over.

Leo stepped around to the front of his Steelix. "Talk to me, girl. Are you alright?" Iron Maiden raised her head as she moaned, the pain she was in obvious to even the least-experienced trainer.

"What the hell was that all about?!" The rogue exclaimed, as Adler lowered Siegfried to the ground.

"_Yeah!"_ Phantasm quipped. _"That could have killed us!"_

"It could have," the Paladin leader replied as he landed, "but that didn't seem to be the case. Your Steelix had the wherewithal to come to your aid despite the risks involved. That's exactly what I wanted to see."

Leo looked to Pek, who was examining Rautis while trying not to make physical contact. They knew that if this happened in the middle of a battle, it would mean disqualification. "You're insane... He snarled.

"I would not have ordered the Earthquake if I didn't believe the situation was under control. I already have confidence in my associate to be clear, and even greater faith that Adler would be there when I needed her. It's a shining example of the bond between true partners. Now, I suggest you get your Pokémon moving, or else this contest shall soon end in my favor...if it hasn't already."

Pek's anxieties quickly returned. "Please...you have to get up..." She urged Rautis. "...you have to win this...I don't want to forget it all...I don't want to forget..." She slowly looked to Leo, as he and Phantasm were trying to do the same with Iron Maiden.

"_Come on, you can do this. You're just a little rusty, right?" _ Phantasm received a harsh growl from the Steelix as she stared him down.

"Forget what he just said," Leo said. "I know we haven't battled together for so long, and I realize now you've been harboring physical and emotional pain. I promise you, this will NEVER happen again. But unless we can come from behind and take this guy down, I won't even remember I made this promise. We can win this...it's time to turn that pain into our secret weapon...for our sake..."

"...for her sake..."

Iron Maiden took this in, her eyes focused on those of her trainer. She raised herself up as high as she could while turning to Rautis. She shook off the dirt and gave a roar that got the Skarmory's attention. The Pokémon acknowledged each other with a nod, and Rautis carefully got back to her feet, extending her wings to their maximum span.

Pek wasn't sure what surprised her more – the fact that Rautis was still willing and able to battle, or what Leo had said. She heard it all, and felt deeply touched. When she first met him, she initially thought he was merely a selfish rogue, but he proved her wrong with each passing moment. The chat from the night before, as well as his words just now, solidified her state of mind as far as her friend was concerned.

She whispered something to Rautis before returning to Leo's side, now confident her Skarmory was ready for another round.

Siegfried was impressed, both by the trainers and their Pokémon. "I take it this means we can continue?"

"Damn right we can," Leo said, pointing towards his opponent. "And this time, you're going down!"

"We'll see about that," the Paladin leader replied. _"Angriff!" _His Steel-types charged.

"Let's take a page out of Ziggy's book, shall we?" Leo suggested.

"Right," Pek said, nodding.

"Iron Maiden, get digging!"

"Rautis, take off!"

Leo's Steelix leaped up slightly before burrowing underground. Rautis, meanwhile, bolted right between Siegfried's Pokémon.

"Copycats," Siegfried mused. "After them!" Neither of his Pokémon needed to be told twice, and they gave chase to their respective targets.

Before her second-wind, Rautis received these words from Pek: "Don't go to her. Let her come to you." Both knew trying to out-speed the enemy Skarmory would be a lost cause. Their best course of action would be to bring the battle to close-quarters.

So Rautis flew casually, peeking back to check the progress of Adler's pursuit. She started up a Steel Wing when the range narrowed.

"Evade!" Pek called. Rautis banked to the left at just the right moment, and Adler overshot. She quickly countered with a Steel Wing of her own, striking the oppoent in the back. She then dove away before a Payback could be used.

"_Windschnitt!"_ Siegfried ordered. Adler slashed the air, and a multitude of Air Cutters were sent down after Rautis. She took the first one, but dove straight down to avoid the rest. Adler, her anger rising, followed after her. She narrowed her body as much as possible to improve her aerodynamics and go as fast as possible. Her eyes became slits as she prepared to use a Brave Bird.

Rautis, however, knew this was coming. Without any warning or command, she spread out her right wing, both slowing her descent and dodging Adler's assault. She followed up with a Night Slash, sending out a blade of dark energy that hit Adler in the back of her neck. She screeched as she was sent into a tailspin. It took a moment to recover and break out of her spiral, and she angrily went after her target, itching to get some revenge.

It was just as big a battle on the ground – or in this case, underground. If there was one thing Iron Maiden loved more than battling, it was digging tunnels. Because this moment combined both loves into a single experience, she felt on top of the world – figuratively, at least.

Chrom, on the other hand, was not as enthused. Since there was that moment of hesitation before he was ordered to follow, Iron Maiden had plenty of time to prepare her trap. The tunnels she dug seemed to interlock, so her opponent had no idea where one ended and another began. To make matters worse, since she was smaller, they were just too narrow for him to easily traverse.

Chrom grunted as Iron Maiden charged him from his side before continuing her latest 'digging project.' For being such a relatively slow Pokémon, the Steelix was showing amazing speed down there. She repeated the maneuver multiple times, and each strike made Chrom's temper boil even hotter.

Siegfried could hear his frustrations from the tunnel entrance. _"Erdbeben!"_ He yelled into it.

Leo and Pek were nervous, but suddenly found themselves enveloped by blue energy. They turned around to see Phantasm using his Psychic ability to lift them off the ground. _"Got ya covered this time!"_ He said proudly, he himself levitating.

Sure enough, the ground began to rumble, but there was no shock wave like last time. Any significant damage was kept down below. The shaking soon stopped, and Chrom emerged, looking exhausted and beaten up.

Siegfried chuckled, seeing no sign of the other Steelix. "That should do it," he said, focusing his attention back on the aerial battle.

Pek was concerned, but noticed that Leo was not. By the grin on his face, he had a plan.

"You're right in more ways than one," Leo replied, snapping his fingers.

Siegfried raised an eyebrow, but then Iron Maiden burst out of the ground...

...slamming her head underneath Chrom's bottom jaw.

As the male Steelix was stunned by this unexpected sneak attack, Rautis and Adler's battle came down to less than twenty feet off the ground. Adler was at wit's-end, not giving a damn how she brought her opponent down. Rautis, the sly bugger she usually was, was taking full advantage of this. They narrowly avoided Siegfried and headed towards the two Steel-type behemoths before them.

Iron Maiden saw this in the corner of her eye, and swung an Iron Tail accordingly. Rautis flew through before the strike came down.

Adler...wasn't so lucky.

The Iron Tail hit her square in the back, swatting her out of the air. She promptly hit the ground with a resounding thud.

In this span of seconds, Chrom was still recoiling, feeling dazed and disoriented.

"Quick! Hit him with Night Slash!" Rautis heard loud and clear, looping around and quickly slashing with her wings. Chrom cried out in pain, and the distraction was enough for Iron Maiden to swing with another Iron Tail. It connected with such force that the male's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Chrom collapsed next to Adler.

"_Nein!"_ Siegfried exclaimed. The official rushed over to check on his leader's Pokémon.

"Both Adler and Chrom are unable to continue!" He waved a flag in the other direction. "Victory goes to Rautis and Iron Maiden!"

"_Yahoo!"_ Phantasm cheered, leaping into the air with glee.

"We did it!" Pek exclaimed, hugging Leo out of impulse. He clearly wasn't expecting it, and the two ended up toppling over, with Pek winding up on top of him. The moment of confusion was short-lived, as Pek quickly scrambled off to the side. "Sorry, sorry!" She said, her cheeks turning red.

Leo could only laugh. "Hey, don't worry about it," he replied. "This is a big win for the both of us."

"Indeed," Siegfried said as he walked over and recalled his Pokémon. "You all performed admirably. You should be proud of your efforts today."

Rautis landed by her trainer, nudging her with her beak. Iron Maiden lay down by Leo, grunting with renewed satisfaction. "We most certainly are," the rogue replied.

"So...this means we're free to go, right?" Pek asked.

"I'm a man of my word," Siegfried replied. "Once we've healed your Pokémon, we shall arrange for your transport back to Canalave City. You just have to keep your end of the deal by not telling anyone else about us."

"_Our lips are sealed,"_ Phantasm stated, pretending to zip his lips. Leo gave him a strange look.

"...yeah, what he said," he added.

"Very good. Come, let us return to set things in motion." Siegfried gestured for the trainers to take the lead back to his headquarters.

When Leo, Pek and Phantasm were out of earshot, the official spoke to his leader. "Would you have really wiped their memories had they lost? You know that machine hasn't been working for the past several weeks."

Siegfried removed his helmet. "I know that, but they certainly wouldn't have known. It was more of a method of motivation than anything else. They needed a legitimate reason to perform above and beyond anyone's expectations."

"Do you think they'll keep our location a secret?"

The leader of Team Paladin looked to the trainers, who were in cheerful conversation. "There is still honor in this world, even with the younger generations..."

* * *

A few hours later, the trainers were back on the mainland. They were surprised that Gunther, the grunt who had called in the attack on them, was the one who brought them back. He didn't say if it was a case of trying to make amends or simply following orders. At that point, the two didn't want to think about it.

"Well, that went better than expected," Pek said out loud. "Part of me still thought it would turn out bad for us."

"_There was no doubt in my mind we'd make it through,"_ Phantasm quipped.

"Really?" Leo asked. "Your knees were shaking during the entire battle."

"_That wasn't me! That was all the quakes caused by Iron Maiden and that other Steelix!"_

Pek laughed. "Then why are your knees still wobbling?"

The Ghost-type looked down to his legs. Indeed, they were knocking together like crazy. He groaned as he tried to hold them in place. _"Not what it looks like!"_ He shouted.

Leo sighed. "There's got to be a way of cutting down on the cowardice..."

"I'm sure something will come around to help," Pek said. "Right now I'm glad we were able to bring your Steelix back to normal."

"Well, as normal as she was when I first caught her," Leo sighed. "I don't think she'll have any problems taking part in the UBF in two weeks. I just hope Sheila can still perform..."

Pek's Pokégear suddenly rang. She quickly answered it.

"Hello? Oh, it's good to hear from you. How have you been? What? Oh..oh dear, it isn't serious, is it?" There was a pause as she listened. "Uh...alright, I'm a bit out of the way, but I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll get a hold of you once I've reached Hoenn. Alright, bye."

"What was that about?" Leo asked.

"That was my brother calling," Pek replied, hanging up. "He's in Lavaridge Town right now, visiting our grandmother. He said she's come down with a mild case of the flu. It isn't anything serious, but she and some of her Pokémon need special care. She doesn't trust anyone but family with that."

"And your brother isn't able to help out?"

"Normally he would, but he's taking part in the UBF, also. He has a boarding pass with a cruise from Slateport that leaves next week. He said he'd stay as long as he can, but he'd need at least three days to make the trip to Slateport."

"That doesn't leave you with much time, either," Leo said. "Isn't Hoenn almost a thousand miles away?

"Nothing Rautis isn't able to handle," Pek replied. "Even with me on her back, and given periods of rest, we can make it there in a few days."

"_A shame you can't hang out with us a little longer,"_ Phantasm sighed. _"We were starting to get used to having you around. Ain't that right?"_ He elbowed Leo's side, but quickly stopped after getting the glare.

"You know I'd love to stay if I could," Pek said, "but family comes first."

"_But aren't _we _family now?"_ The Gengar asked in a pleading voice. He seemed to getting more anxious. Leo held his head, trying his best not to groan.

Pek laughed as she pat Phantasm on the head. "You'll always be family, even if you aren't technically part of it." This got a sigh of content out of the Ghost-type.

She turned her attention to the rogue. "I...guess this is goodbye for now."

Leo nodded, looking down to the ground. "It was...good to see you again, as always..."

Pek smiled, coming close and wrapping her arms around his neck. "We'll stay in touch. Just promise me you won't get yourself involved in anything life-threatening...at least until the next time we meet."

Leo chuckled as he returned the hug. "I promise."

The two suddenly heard odd noises. They turned to see Phantasm with his arms wrapped around his body, his eyes closed, and his lips puckered.

"Really?" Leo asked in an annoyed tone.

"_Come on,"_ Phantasm said. _"you know you wanna!"_

The rogue pulled out the Ghost-type's Pokéball. "Do I really need to call you back?"

The Gengar gasped. _ "No...not that...anything but that..._ANYTHING BUT THAT!" He zipped behind a nearby bench, his body shivering all the while.

"No need to be fresh," Pek scolded playfully. "He's just looking out for you, that's all."

"By embarrassing the heck out of me?" Leo asked. "If what he wants were to happen, it'd have to be-"

He was promptly cut off by Pek brushing her lips against his. Phantasm cooed from behind the safety of the bench.

Breaking off the kiss a moment later, Pek called out Rautis and leapt onto her back. "I'll let you know when I make it Lavaridge, alright? And if you happen to come across my brother during the UBF, give him a good showing for me."

Leo was speechless. His eyes were wide as he lifted a hand into a thumbs-up. Pek chuckled as she urged her Skarmory on. Rautis gave a screech as she took off to the south. Leo stayed in place, watching the horizon until his friend was out of sight.

"_'Allo 'allo, Sinnoh to Leo!"_ Phantasm said, waving a hand in front of his trainer's face.

The rogue shook his head as he snapped out of it. "Did _not_ see that coming..."

"_Seriously? I saw it from a mile away! It's as if you two were connected or something!"_

"You really think she's the one?"

"_Without a shadow of a doubt,"_ the Ghost-type stated.

The trainer sighed, grinning. "Maybe. Who knows, this could be the start of something big."

"_Guess we'll have to wait and see,"_ Phantasm said. _"So, with all the loose ends tied up, what's next?"_

"Off to Snowpoint City," Leo replied. "We have a competition to prepare for..."


End file.
